Never In Neverland
by Tinkaroniz
Summary: You've got to read to believe...
1. Prologue

Second star to the right and straight on till morning are the directions you will receive to enter a world where fairies dance in the mist of the moonlight, wicked pirates dwell the sea, and where mermaids sing a sweet song to lure the unknowing into a silent grave just beneath their murky lagoon. Here lies the home of countless lost boys, and a boy...who chose never, ever to grow up. A wonder of a land where Indians venture out into the open, and shelters are possible to be made inside the hollow of a tree. A land that promises endless adventures. Filled with magic, surprises, and never-ending dreams. All you need is a hint of faerie dust mixed in with your happy thoughts. To fly and open the doors to the new adventure…far away from Earth, passed the stars, and the moon…A journey, you shall never forget. 


	2. Chapter I

Hello there. My name's Keira Ann Rose Klarkson Darling. I am the second oldest of my family, and somewhat proud to say the most difficult to deal with. I am currently fourteen years of age, and turning fifteen in just a few months. My father, and mother alongside with my grandmother are currently trying to convince me to enjoy my life here in London. Personally, I hate it. I wasn't brought up here, you see. I was brought up in beautiful Ireland with my great-grandmother. 

My great-grandmother is my only family. She is the only one that understands me, and the only one I am willing enough to open up to. She's forgiving, and she is the only grandmother I've heard of that tells so many great stories to her grandchildren. Great-grandmother Darling taught me everything I know, and some of the things she knows. She taught me to always follow my heart, and to never give up. She told me it's all right to stay a child forever, and that it is our choice whether we want to grow up or not. I don't want to grow up. I chose not to.

Within a few months time I shall turn fifteen, and be declared a young woman. I don't want to grow up! I don't want be a woman. I'm quite content, and happy just being a child. To never have to face life's difficulties as an adult, and to never have to worry about anything much more complicating than: Who ate the rest of my cookie dough ice cream?! This, however…Is not in my power. As soon as I turn fifteen, mother shall send me to an all girls' boarding school to be manipulated and brainwashed into someone I'm not. Into an adult. A grown-up. A "lady" who has forgotten much of being a child, and all of childhood's wonderful advantages. 

"Keir, you shan't be so sad about growing up!" my dear sister Mai told me once "Think about it! Growing up, and having all those advantages! You get to drive like father, and learn how to cook those wonderful desserts like mother!"

Although I knew she meant to cheer me up, I still could not help but bawl my eyes out on my pillow. That night my mother had given me my forms to Roedean School. Roedean was my grandmother's idea. My application, and semester was to start two weeks after my birthday, and I just couldn't stand the thought of being away from my dear sister who I've become so close to. Roedean was an all girls' school here in London. I didn't want to go. They can't make me go!

"I don't want to go!" I yelled at mother

"Oh Keira," my mother pleaded, "please don't make this anymore difficult than it already is."

"That's just what you want isn't it?" I screamed at her with rage and with large tears forming in my eyes, "To send me off to some boarding school, and to never see my face ever again! You never loved me! You, father, nor grandmother! You should've left me happy in Ireland!"

Then I ran up the stairs never looking back. Mother tried chasing after me, but I had headed straight for the bathroom, and locked myself in. I set myself down across our marbled sink, and wrapped my arms around my legs. There I cried like a child I was. I cried for what seemed like forever. After half an hour inside our bathroom, I had washed my face and decided to take a shower to wash off all the salt. From time to time I would hear my baby sister Mai knock on the door, and ask if I was all right. I didn't speak to her. I couldn't speak to anyone. 

After taking my shower, everyone was already set up for dinner, and the clanging of plates and glass cups were dancing in our dining room. I could smell the food mother had cooked. She had cooked my favorite meal for tonight. I bet it's only for the reason that she knows she had upset me a few hours before. She had cooked honey-roasted ham, alongside mash potatoes mixed with garlic and other herbs. I could also smell her freshly cooked biscuits, and the slight scent of the sweet cranberry pie on the counter. 

I didn't want to eat. I just didn't feel like it. With my towel wrapped around my drenched body, I rushed to my room two doors down to the right, and closed the door behind me. After unraveling my towel, I quickly dried my body off, and picked out my cotton plaid pajamas. Soon after, I dried my hair, and combed it while sitting in front of my dresser. While combing my hair, I thought of one of great-grandmother's stories. The one including lost boys, and a young man named Peter Pan. She had told me there had been a statue of him somewhere in London, and I should set a time to visit it one day. The garden was called Kensington Gardens. 

"Keira Ann," I heard my brother Charles, "are you eating dinner?"

"No Charles." I replied, "I'm heading to bed…"

"All right then," he signed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter II

(Mai's Point of View....Written by: Lynnie)  
  
Trying to walk down the grand hall steps gracefully is not an easy thing at all, especially in a gigantic puffy dress. I was heading downstairs for dinner. Tonight mother and father invited some guest a man and a woman from Roedean Academy. That would of course explain my discomfort, for I wouldn't normally have to wear this excruciating dress. As I looked down, waiting for me at the bottom of the steps, were my mum, father, and our valued guest. Mother and father had always taught us to be poised and to speak of high intelligence while guest were here. I smiled a reluctant smile and curtsied when I finally reached them.  
  
"Good Evening, Mr. And Mrs. Radcur," I said softly.   
  
"Good Evening to you too Ms.Darling," Mr. Radcur replied.   
  
"Oh how adorable you are! You have reached Roedean standards quite impeccably," Mrs. Radcur explained.  
  
I returned her compliment with a sweet smirk and slipped off quickly while their glances were turned to my older brother Charles, whom which I call Charlie. While entering the kitchen the recent events about my older sister Keira had gotten to me. Tears burning in my eyes slid down my childish cheeks. For I have finally understood, Keira had to grow up! And to help her with the transition of becoming a woman she would have to go to that dreadful academy! I not only cried for her but I also cried for myself, knowing I would be next, and how I showed my polite manners to the principal and his wife of that academy! In which the cause of that was favoring me of going to that school! Oh how I am so remorseful for doing that!   
  
The reason my siblings and I are so perfect in front of adults is because we were taught that way. Ever since the age of 2 my siblings and I were taught to talk properly and to stand straight. My siblings and I were some of the most grown up children ever on our block. We haven't got much freedom. Our only escape from the boring adult world was in our nursery. Within our little salvation, along with our dog nana, we would go on marvelous daring adventures around the entire globe. Flying through the air and fighting grotesque looking pirates! My siblings and I have always imagined being somewhere far off into a perfect world, but we would always be pulled back with the thought of reality. If only there was such a place called Neverland.   
  
Just lingering on the age of 13 I am not ready to be neither a woman nor wanting to become one! I would also like to stay a child forever! That would be my dream, my secret everlasting goal I will always be trying to reach. Much like Peter Pan and the lost boys! Sword fighting and dancing with faeries under the moonlight! Oh what a dream, and oh what thought. That so many adults hate and try to avoid.   
  
These are the thoughts that drove my sister Keira to rebel against the family and against growing up. This is also the same path I would like to take. I believe that my brother Charles had the opportunity to take this road but had not taken it, for his fear of becoming a man had rushed at him so quickly he had not had the chance to take it! We all commonly have the same reasons for rebelling. But we also have the same reason for not wanting to rebel, and to take the path of adulthood. That fanatical reason would be dealing with the emotion of love. Mother would always tell us that the best thing about growing up is finding the one you love, and of course that your kiss would belong to and having a family. Keira and I would believe in our own phrase. Which would be "To be young and to be in love is a far more better thing than to be old and to be in love." Not to mention far more fun! Father and mother don't do anything at all enjoyable. Well our phrase certainly had to match with our belief in not having to grow up. But no matter how much we trust in our phrase, mother's words would always still remain. Is there really more in being an adult? Ha! Definitely not!  
  
"Mai Adriena! What are you doing here in the kitchen?" Charles said sternly.   
  
Charles is not the Charlie Keira and I knew growing up. Ever since he was forced to leave the nursery all he did was talk to us and treat us as little kids. I turned swiftly away from him not wanting him to see the tears welling up in my eyes.   
  
"Go Away Charles! You feel so much useless emotions that you have forgotten the most important! Which is the love between a brother and his younger sisters!" I exclaimed with my back facing towards him.   
  
I could hear Charlie sigh; I knew that he wanted to be a kid again. He was only 15 and still a child deep within. I felt horrible for what I said, but I knew that it would reach out deep within him to the Charlie Keira and I once knew and admired very much.   
  
"Look Mai, I don't mean to be so harsh all the time," Charlie said laying his hands on my shoulder.  
  
And how they have grown! They were ALMOST as big as father's hands! In fact they weren't even recognizable as Charlie's hands. There was no more childish spark within them! Rage took over my body and I bolted up stairs.   
  
"Charlie is forever no more! In return we miserably have CHARLES!" I screamed from above the stairs.   
  
Hopefully nobody had heard that from the dining area. If they had, Loud-thumping footsteps would be marching up intensely towards the nursery, where Keira laid asleep and I trembling under the sheets. Thank the Lord that no footsteps were heard, and no complaints were yelled. Only the rustling of dishes and laughter from the dining room.  
  
As my mind once again started to go off into a world of dreams I whispered out into the large window, into the cold, into the night where the moon and stars prefer, "Peter......." Also with the thought...that no one would actually answer.... 


	4. Chapter III

Living in a household full of women customarily is sometimes very exasperating. Women are very sensitive and emotional. They resemble a balloon, very fragile, and one traumatizing event will instantly shatter them, which of course will result in pain towards me, the opposite gender. I would have to pick up the pieces and mend everything back together. For I believe women can't pick up after themselves. Especially my two baby sisters, Keira and Mai.   
  
I Charles Raymond Christianson Darling am the gentleman of the house. Responsibility should be my middle name, for I have heaps of it. Even though Keira and Mai have passed their diaper era, it still is very hard to take care of them. Especially now since they have crossed into the pre-teen period. But what makes it appallingly difficult is knowing that they do not want to grow up. Having them not take any responsibility, or having to face and solve their own tribulations, above all they do not want to feel any troublesome emotions. Which I believe is a part of life, and it also strengthens you for the harsh world ahead, a world in which they refuse to live in.  
  
"Charles! Will you please retrieve your sister Keira Ann, I made her favorite tonight!" Mother asked as she rummaged through the drawers trying to look for the nice silverware.   
  
  
  
I walked up our stairs, and headed to the nursery where I knew Keira Ann would be sleeping. I slowly reached the door, and knocked silently.  
  
"Keira Ann," I asked, "are you eating dinner?"  
  
"No Charles," she replied after a long pause, "I'm heading to bed..."  
  
I could hear from her voice that she's been exhausted of the day's happenings, and decided not to argue.  
  
"All right then." I agreed, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." I heard her whimper.  
  
After hearing her silent pain, I started to recognize why they did not want to grow up. Maybe having them not grow up would protect them from all the hurt. That is the way I wanted it; I did not want them to feel any form of melancholy. I really enjoyed our younger days, where we were so carefree, and we were in our own little bubble in which no harm could get to us, none emotionally and physically. But that bubble now seizes to exist. Somehow all 3 of us are growing farther apart as we grow. I guess the not growing up idea isn't so bad. If we do not grow up, I shall have my sisters back, and no pain shall come to them! Especially none from a boy, that's a relief...I hope they're still at the stage of believing that other boys have cooties.   
  
While walking down the upstairs hall I saw that Mai had trouble with her new dress. Ever since she had got it on, she has been fidgeting none stop. She headed downstairs and put on her polite act. Keira and Mai had definitely grown up, physically I mean. They sure have budded superbly. Much like a rose, during springtime. When they were younger, about 5 and 6, they both had tremendously crooked teeth. What years can do, now their teeth are heavenly whites and extremely straight. Their tresses changed to suit their more feminine like body. Once younger they had bobbles of soft curls from the scalp of their head twisting all the way down to the roots. Now their hair goes straight from the scalp, leading to soft little waves of curls on the bottom. Many of the boys at school fancied them, but with my watch and their tough behavior no boy had the courage to court them. Even though they have grown quite impeccably, their faces will never change. Still with the creamy white baby skin complexion, rosy blush forever staining their cheeks, plump pink lips, that hopefully has never been touched by any foreign man, and if not most important their innocent light green eyes tinting with a dark blue will never change. And that is what represents their youth, and their pure heart.   
  
"Oh Charlie! Will you come downstairs now," Mother called to me.   
  
I walked downstairs to accompany Mr. and Mrs. Radcur to the dining area. Whilst I was sitting with them at the table, I listened to their conversation. It was most on how they would take in Keira, and in time they would take Mai as well. I went to a boarding school when I was about Mai's age. I hated it and mostly got into trouble so they sent me back. I was very fortunate.   
  
I then heard movement in the kitchen. I wasn't quite sure who it was but I went to investigate. It was Mai, she seemed to be weeping. We got into an argument.   
  
"Charlie is forever no more! In return we miserably have CHARLES!" Mai screamed at me. And that was the last thing she said, she ran out of the kitchen and stomped upstairs.   
  
  
  
A pang of pain in my stomach stung horridly. For her words were true, and that is what I hate the most. I wasn't their brotherly figure anymore. I seemed to have become an adult, a creature in which Mai and Keira despise and will definitely not listen to. There was no more sibling love between us, only hatred. But I promise to plaster an everlasting smile on both Keira and Mai's face, even if it means, to not grow up with them as well. 


	5. Chapter IV

I don't exactly remember ending up in Neverland, or how I got here. The most I can remember was waking up lying down on my stomach filthy in my school uniform surrounded by young boys whispering to one another. The environment was almost forest like, and the sound of the ocean was nearby. Clearly, I was no longer in Scotland.   
  
As I struggled to stand up, the young men took their steps back for precaution, and one of them had prepared their pathetic bow and arrow for attack. I rubbed my head, and checked myself for injuries, and afterwards minded the boys who have been staring at me since the beginning.   
  
"Hello there," I started, "my name is Magic.."  
  
I held out my hand to shake theirs, but struggled to remember my last name in the process. I tried hard, and tough to remember who I was, but seemed to get nowhere. Finally, one of the boys stood out from the rest, and introduced himself to me. His name was Slighty. I politely bowed towards him, and the rest followed. There were The Twins, Toodles, Curley, and Nips. After our introductions, I assured them no harm would be done, and they proposed to take me in to their tree-house.   
  
Oblivious of what they were speaking of, I followed the gang to wherever they were taking me. In the end, I found myself standing before a tree that had seemed to have a door of some sort. Slightly educated me on where I was, and how they found me, and soon introduced me to their leader-figure Peter Pan.   
  
Peter Pan, and I had gotten to know each other from then. He had taken me to much of his adventures, taught me how to fly, and I in return had greatly appreciated him for these. Peter has become more of a family member to me alongside The Lost Boys. They are my family now, and I don't bother trying to find my old one.   
  
Although, a few years back, I do remember meeting our dear, beloved sister Hazel. Peter was on one of his many adventures in Earth, and I was left to watch over The Lost Boys. We were off to an adventure of our own in Neverland, fighting with our dear friends, the Indians. During the middle of our sacrifice, we heard a sudden cry from the northern part of the forest, and unconsciously turned to Tiger Lily who guaranteed to us it was definitely not her.   
  
As soon as we heard this, The Lost Boys and I rushed towards the North excitedly, and found a young girl lying on her side sobbing. The Lost Boys frightened as they were, also ignorant of what a girl was, pushed me towards the body, and held onto one another for protection. I slowly walked towards the girl, and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She in return rolled her body to face me, and sat upright to wipe away her tears.   
  
I kneeled down before her, and silently introduced myself. She in return wiped her tears away from her face which made coffee marks across her cheeks. She sniffled her nose quietly, and stared back. I asked her if she had a name once more, and she had done nothing in response but look back at me and The Lost Boys. After a few more moments of pure silence, she quickly burst into tears, and wrapped her arms around her legs which gave The Lost Boys and I much of a fright. We hadn't been used to another female for quite awhile, and the nearest we could get to a girl would be Tiger Lily, who - to our opinion - would not be a very good example.   
  
That was years back, and I'm quite happy with what I have now. I have my dear sister Hazel who has bloomed quite beautifully, and my brother Peter who can be much of a pest at times, but is always forgiven. The Lost Boys, have always been lost, and is pretty much assured to everyone that they will remain lost. Neverland has become my home, and everyone else as my family.  
  
I had taken responsibility as their oldest brother, and guardian. I watch over everyone, especially Hazel who has become so close to me. Ever since her drop to Neverland, none of us had ever figured out how she got here, or where she came from. Although, I know Peter has been doing much of his work on trying to figure much of what had happened in her past. I stress to him countless times to let it go, but him being Peter is as stubborn as a donkey and almost as ignorant as one also.   
  
Adventures out of Neverland had never been much of an attraction to me, but recently, I have taken my own explorations to Earth to see what has changed from the vivid memories I am reminded of. Usually nothing of my familiarity has been that drastically modified, but either way, I still find no reason to venture out into the open as often as Peter.   
  
Hazel on the other hand, has taken much interest to that recently. Peter refuses to allow her to go out of Neverland, and I in return cannot disagree with him. Although, I do love her very dearly, and would care for her to experience how it is on Earth, I do want to protect her as much as Peter, and I must say, I am as frightened as he is on what she might find on her own.  
  
Hazel has bloomed, and accompanying her blooming is the growth of spunk that has been blamed on the count of Tiger Lily. Peter, The Lost Boys, and I all tried to keep them apart as much as possible since she's met her, but our strength combined against Tiger Lily is still no match. She has had much of an impact on our dear Hazel, and our only connection to Hazel has been her undersized keeper Railyn who swears never to reveal to us a thing Hazel proclaims to her. So pretty much, us boys have no information of who she is besides the fact that she is ours. Quite frankly however, we all like it that way, and wouldn't have it otherwise. 


	6. Chapter V

.Meanwhile in Neverland.  
  
Hazel's P.O.V  
  
"When the blade of the sword was no farther than a hair strand away from his neck, the Prince grabbed the sword that was in the pirate's socket, and sliced the captain in half!" exclaimed with enthusiasm. The Lost Boys were doing anything but sitting perfectly still. Curly and Toodles were cheering as they had a pretend sword fight themselves; all dressed in loose pirate clothing and fencing with their worn out wooden swords. Nips and Slightly were running everywhere pretending to be Indians. The Twins were hugging each other in fright as to see what will happen next.  
  
"Do you want to know what happens next or what!?" I asked yelling over the loud runts, as they didn't have a care in the world but to irritate me.  
  
"LOST BOYS! SIT DOWN AND LISTEN TO THE STORY OR ELSE ITS BEDTIME!" I heard my brother, Peter, holler while coming down the slide of the treehouse, with a big laundry bag over his thin shoulders.  
  
Peter was none other than a child, inside and out. He had blondish-brown hair that was always messy no matter what you try to do with it. He possessed greenish-blue eyes reflected his childish being and his countless emotions. He had an athletic figure, yet still skinny, even when he eats as much as all the Lost Boys combined.  
  
Tinkerbell found me, abandoned as a baby, in the hands of our enemy, Captain James Hook. I have no idea how I got in Neverland, but Peter rescued me and never figured out what I was until he opened the sack I was in. I was raised in the clubhouse and was taught everything that is to become a Lost Boy. As I grew, the Lost Boys, Peter, and Magic (my other older brother) soon realized that I was a girl. Its not like anything has changed; the Lost Boys still don't take my warnings seriously and Magic and Peter still treat me as they did when I was 4.  
  
"EVERYBODY ITS TIME FOR DINNER!" Magic slid in the treehouse and landed on his feet.  
  
Magic was no different from Peter in any other way, especially about the part where they believe growing up is none other than dreadful. Although they were alike, their appearances of strictly diverse.  
  
Magic had pure black hair that resembled the night sky as soon as the sun melted into the sea. His face was unusually pale; which reminded me of the bright harvest moon that lit all of Neverland every night. His dark brown eyes were the exact same color of the bark that was on our very own treehouse. Magic acted like the "big brother" in our "family," even when he hates acting mature.  
  
When Peter gets to go on unscheduled adventures, he leaves me watching the six rugrats, and Magic watching me! One of these days.I'm venturing out on my own.I've never traveled outside of Neverland before.so its one of those "first time" things.  
  
When I try to convince him to let come with him, he repeatedly says no and that I'm too young! I'm left here; furious of what the statement that permanently echoes in my head. Here's the same question that leaves me puzzled as I sit on the ocean shore, watching the stars twinkle happily, like how I used to be. "Why does he despise growing up if he constantly act like it?"  
  
------  
  
The ocean breeze filled my lungs and blew through my long brown hair. The footprints of mine that were in sand were melting away by the tides crawling up on shore. It very much reminded me about the dark, sinister eyes belonging to the mermaids, swimming near the beach, on the cove nearby where the Jolly Rancher floated on the once peaceful Neverland Sea. I remember that moment in time so often; I yearn to forget it.  
  
Peter and Magic took me to see the ocean for the first time before the sun would set below the endless horizon. They let me walk along the shore and I saw them. I was so naïve to believe that the creatures I've seen with my foolish eyes ahead were sweet and gentle. A bunch of them started crowding me; personally, I thought they liked a human child; something they never saw before. Oh man, was I wrong.  
  
One took me by the arm and started dragging me into the water. Little by little I felt the sand below my feet disappear and the level of the depths reaching from my tiny ankles to my minute mouth in which, by the way, I didn't know the word 'help'. All I could have possibly thought of was 'please let me live'. I have no idea how it happened but then I opened my eyes and saw a little bright light, fluttering towards the mermaids and spitting out silverish dust at them. They all swam away, squealing in agony. Next thing I knew I was on the shore again, coughing and grasping my stomach, desperate for air.  
  
Peter and Magic flew directly to me asking me with insane worry if I was all right.  
  
All at once, it felt like no one was talking to me, or that I was alone.  
  
I looked on the horizon; the sun had taken his bow and left Neverland with the evening sky, strewn with stars at every turn. I'd really wanted to thank the fairy that has given me a second chance to live my life.  
  
Actually, that following night, when everyone was asleep, I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling in thought of what happened that day. I couldn't tell if it was my imagination because that same silverish tan light appeared, hovering about me, turning its head in curiosity.  
  
"Hello." I spoke, lifting myself up slowly.  
  
It flew away and hid behind Peter's armchair. I got out of bed, walked over to the chair, and saw her, looking over the other side to see if I was there. "I won't hurt you." I whispered and held out my minuscule hand. She fluttered reluctantly toward me, and landed on my palm.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked, sitting on the dirt-ridden floor.  
  
She shook her head in sadness, meaning that she had no identification.  
  
"What kind of creature are you then?"  
  
The miniature figure soared above my head and spewed out light red and white dust. I found myself flying in mid-air! She flew in front of me and grinned proudly. "You're a fairy!" I exclaimed quietly. She nodded as I began landing back on the ground.  
  
Remembering something that Magic had taught me during the time of storytelling, there were many fairies that existed, some tricky or friendly, some blue or yellow, even some that lived in the ocean. That was it! The fairy I met was an Asrai, or the water fairy. They dwelled the ocean depths during the day and adventured on lands by night. Asrais were exceptionally helpful, especially when any person needed help near the sea. They can sense trouble at any turn point. The first settlers in Neverland declared the Asrais the "guardian angels of the ocean." I was delighted to have actually met one of these 'angels.'  
  
"Hmm," I said, sticking out the tip of my tongue as a thinking habit.  
  
"Maybe I can call you Railyn, do you like that name?" I asked the petite creature as she sat cross-legged on my knee. She looked up and grinned with a smile like the stars had given to me as I bid them goodnight. Then she flew up and gave me a tiny kiss on my rosy left cheek.  
  
"Your welcome!" I said, while walking back to my bed.  
  
As I set up a diminutive bed for Railyn to sleep in, she asked me if I had a name. I couldn't reply to that because I didn't have a real one. Everyone around here just called me 'girl.'  
  
She walked up to me and examined my eyes, since she was looking at them rather carefully. Then, I assumed she had an idea by the looks of her expression. Rai went up to the wall and, again, spat out an rainbow of fairy dust from her little hands, spelling out the word, 'HAZEL.' You could have already guessed the age I was back then, resulting to the fact that I couldn't read. Railyn told me personally about how lovely my eyes were and how they were so full of trust and respect. Next, she recognized the color of them, which were hazel. Given that Rai adored my physical feature, she came up with a name.  
  
"We'll be friends forever." I whispered as I slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
While thinking about that story as I got back to the treehouse, I realized how thankful I was to Rai. Not only did she rescue me from those mermaids that day; she's the one who bestowed upon me the name I have today. Well, I think about these things everyday, so I treat her with as much respect and friendship as I did from the first time we met.  
  
I saw from afar that everyone was having dinner behind the treehouse. Just seeing the huge bonfire, I knew it was a special night for none other than stories. I don't mean to be arrogant or anything, but I was the master at telling any type of tales.  
  
I decided to surprise them by dropping out from the tops of the treehouse. I flew to the balcony, crept along the thick branches and saw them from above.  
  
There were the Lost Boys, whom they all surprisingly sat around the bonfire, quietly. Well, since I couldn't have any chance of making them to that, Peter and Magic usually have the power. I couldn't make out what Peter and Magic were discussing so I snuck closer to a nearby branch that hung about 6 feet above them.  
  
"So what was so great about your adventure you went on the other night? You left Hazel completely exhausted from babysitting the Lost Boys.." Magic said with a bit of laughter in his voice, remembering about the zero power I had controlling them.  
  
The next things that Peter had said made me assume that he was a down rotten liar and that he deceived me.  
  
"I went looking for Hazel's family.." he replied, creating a face of disappointment.  
  
"Wait how could you have remembered that? It happened so long ago!" The twins chorused together in confusion.  
  
"I have no idea..I guess I just remembered." Peter said gloomily, making his right hand into a tight fist and putting it on his slender chin.  
  
"So? What happened?" Magic asked, as eager as that time when the Lost Boys played Indians and tried making me their sacrifice, but Magic forbid it.  
  
"The window was closed. I had a look inside and there was nobody in that house." Responded Peter as he gazed into the raging fire that flickered repeatedly back at him.  
  
"Why can't you just tell Hazel she has a family Peter?" Slightly asked.  
  
"Because I can't! I simply cannot let her see what I saw that day I came back my own house. It was like I was never there, it was like I wasn't important!" "And most of all I don't want her to go venturing outside of Neverland, looking for people that don't even love her!" Peter yelled furiously back at Slightly.  
  
Slightly looked back at Peter; with his once cheerful light brown eyes, that were now full of crystal-clear tears. He bit his lip with a livid look on his face. "If you love Hazel as much as I do as a sister then you will do the right thing and tell her the truth..before she'll find out on her own and be as upset as you are now." And with that, he walked off into the clubhouse.  
  
Everyone was shocked at how wise Slightly just was, especially me. Out of all the Lost Boys, Slightly seemed like the one who cared for me the most. Sure, I love every single one of them but he just seemed to want to hide it because it would've been embarrassing for only himself to be "adult-like."  
  
Peter just hung his head and responded, "Nobody tell Hazel of what we just talked about, agreed?"  
  
Everybody nodded with grief and went off to bed.  
  
I couldn't believe that Peter lied to me all this time; telling me that I had no family. It is just how Slightly could have said, (but with a few more words), if Peter loved me as a sister, then he would do well to accept how I want to grow up. 


	7. Chapter VI

(Mai's Pov)  
  
"Oh Charlie! I can't believe you actually threw your breadstick at the penguin!" I laughed as we entered the living room.  
  
"Yes Charlie, that woman had the right to call you barbaric!" Keira added on as she flopped down onto the couch laughing.  
  
"I know! But that was also very rude of her, she walks up to me," Charlie explained while actually mimicking the woman, "and says YOUNG MAN THROWING YOUR APPETIZER AT THE PENGUIN? HOW BARBARIC YOU INSOLENT CHILD! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I THREW A BREADSTICK AT YOU?"   
  
"Haha! Then you go what breadstick you looked like you've eaten them all!" I said while imitating Charlie.   
  
"Charlie, you should have said if you threw a breadstick at me, I would happily open my mouth with joy, for getting free food!" Keira replied with her face apple red.   
  
We all burst into a laughing fit. Going out today was actually such a great idea. Charlie let loose his rowdy immature child within, Keira was finally letting out all her happiness through uncontrollable laughter, and I finally had the feeling of peace, of having the three of us just back to normal.   
  
When I turned back to look at Keira her face had no expression on it whatsoever. Charlie was still laughing but I stopped as I tried to examine what Keira was staring at. Then as I followed her gaze it lead to a stack of overly packed luggage. Firstly I thought that father was going to go out to another one of his business trips. I looked up and saw that mother was in a cheery mood. She walked in smiling with her hands clasped together. She must have been happy seeing us all laughing together. But I was wrong.  
  
"Keira Ann Rose Klarkson Darling," mother sighed, "Your father and I are so delighted for you! You got admitted to the Academy!"   
  
Then mother hugged her tightly smiling as if she had just struck gold. I wasn't really sure for what had happened next. It happened all so speedily. Keira had stated that she was not going, mother then got furious and there seemed to be a monstrous war happening right in our living room. I was in Charlie's arms for comfort, we watched from a safe distance.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!" Keira screamed out for the last time with tears overflowing her eyes and ran out.   
  
I broke away from Charlie's hold and ran upstairs in my room hastily trying to pack up some of my clothes. Then I hurried towards the window and looked out.   
  
"KEIRA!!! KEIRAA!! Take me with you!!!" I cried out hoping she would hear me, "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE AGAIN!...KEIRA! WAIITTT..."   
  
But she could not here me, for she continued to run on into the darkness, into the gray streets of London. She could probably just only hear her shoes thumping on the pebbled road. I sobbed hysterically; tears ran down my face as if they were rushing waterfalls. The burning sensation in my eyes was so unbearable that I could not even open them. Anger smoldered within my heart, misery flooded my mind, and I felt like it was the end for me. I could not handle these feelings at all; it came so rapidly that I did not even have time at all to try and defend my sanity.   
  
For the rest of the night I sat there crying my eyes out into a lavender laced pillow that she had made for me while she was with Grandmother.   
  
My eyelids grew heavy, and the faucet of tears now seemed to just drip. Then for some odd reason I felt like I was not the only one in the room any more. I tilted my head slowly upwards and on the ceiling. I saw the most ridiculous but yet amazing thing in my entire life. A BOY! A boy hanging upside down sitting cross-legged on my ceiling. My first reaction was to scream, and so I did. But he swooped down towards me and covered my mouth instantaneously. Still mildly floating in the air, the strange boy looked deep into my eyes as if he was searching for something. He had such brilliant eyes. They were a grand emerald green color, with a dark olive green border. After our eyes had finally unlocked he started to scan my face and my body, I felt rather uncomfortable so I moved back. Afraid that I might start screaming again he flew up back on the ceiling and covered his ears, and shut tightly his eyes. After a few seconds, from not hearing any thing he let down his guard a little.   
  
"Boy, could you please come down," I asked very politely. I sort of let out an unexpected snort, I turned a crimson red; I guess that's what happens when you try to hold in a laughter.  
  
"You sounded like a hog!" He said as he drifted down, he flashed a boyish smile and let out a silly little laugh.   
  
My eyed widened in surprise, "I BEG YOUR PARDON? DID YOU JUST INSULT ME?" Wanting to sort of startle him I marched quickly towards him with an annoyed look.   
  
He quickly started to walk backwards away from me. His face expression illustrated panic, and regret. Exactly what I was trying to get out of him. Finally he stumbled upon my luggage and fell to the floor. I grabbed the nearest pillow and aimed it for him.  
  
"With the beautiful cerulean eyes you have girl, you shouldn't fill them with anger," The boy said in defense.   
  
"Not anger, revenge!" I said as I tried to swat him with the pillow but he swiftly flew back up on the ceiling.  
  
"IS THAT how your going to treat your knight in shining armor? Well not exactly in armor," The boy said as he glanced upon his own wardrobe. He once more flashed his childish grin.   
  
"My knight in shining armor?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Why yes, you called to me!" He said answered as he looked around the nursery.  
  
My mind once again entered a state of deep thought. When did I call for a rescuer? Who was this mysterious boy? And how could he fly? He was amazingly good looking; in fact he was very handsome! Then it hit me!  
  
"PETER PAN!" I shrieked in delight.   
  
"Yes, my darling?" He replied so suavely with a seductive smile and also did a bow.  
  
"How did you know my name?" I questioned and returned a curtsied  
  
"Your name?" Peter answered with a confused look.  
  
"Ohh, so you're calling me your darling?" I said this time slowly walking towards him.  
  
He moved back cautiously but bravely, "Umm, pretty much yea,"   
  
"Yes well my name is Mai Adriena Roxanne Lyndon Darling, and I am most definitely not your darling!" I exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Peter asked coolly, in fact he seemed rather confident that I would say no.   
  
"Yes!" I replied.  
  
"I'll give you time to think about that," He retorted with a wink, "Now to get you ready,"   
  
"Ready for what?" I wondered aloud.   
  
Peter turned his attention fully to me now; he put his hands on his hips, straightened his posture and said, "I am your escort, I shall bring you to neverland!"  
  
"And...should I be the lost boys mother as well?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Really?" Peter responded astonished, his eyes expanded waiting fretfully for an answer.   
  
"Sorry, but no, besides I don't think I would be a good mother anyway," I stated, "So off to Neverland we go!"   
  
"All you need is?" Peter started as he started to float up; he beamed a smile and then whistled out through the window.   
  
I shut my eyes briefly, with the most happiest thoughts racing through my mind and with a smile on my face and anticipation eating me away I chanted, "FAITH, TRUST AND.."  
  
"PIXIE DUST!" Peter roared out and within his hand was a twinkling glow and a shower of glimmering golden dust fell upon me, and my feet lifted from the ground.   
  
"I'm flying! I am really really flying!" I shrieked in excitement as I swam through the air. I glanced over at Peter who was watching merrily, laughing and flashing his winning smile.   
  
The twinkle that was in Peter's hand a moment ago was now free and flying around the room. This of course I knew as Tinkerbell. She whizzed through the closets and made an enormous mess! Then Tinkerbell flew straight to Peter and sat aloft near him. Following my practice was the actually departure.   
  
The breeze felt much more frosty and my hair camouflaging with the dark night, with natural auburn highlights lifted from my shoulders. I was standing at the edge of my windowsill looking out into the hours of darkness. The only luminosity that I saw was Peter's dazzling face, eyes, and his smile. He was already outside of the window just floating about; he took my hand and held it close to his heart.  
  
"Mai, Are you ready? Don't be afraid," Peter whispered as he gently lead me off the platform of my window. Step by step I went, in a sluggish pace.   
  
Almost landing my first foot in mid-air, I heard someone knock softly on the door. I stepped back and looked at the door.   
  
"Mai, you okay in there? Are you awake? I'm coming in, I hope you're decent," Charles said as he turned the knob.   
  
"Oh no! My older brother!" I whispered in astonishment.  
  
"Let's fly, hurry!" Peter replied giving my hand a firm tug. I hung forwards, my toes still clinging on what was left of the windowsill platform. Peter still holding my hand in a timid grasp.   
  
"PETER!" I shrieked. The door barged open.  
  
"MAI!" Charles yelled in a worried voice.  
  
  
  
I turned around watching him run and lunge towards me; he grabbed my legs and tried to pull me back in. From outside of the window, there was Peter holding my arms trying to pull me the opposite way. They jerked at me back and forth. This of course was intolerably throbbing, and not to mention pretty mortifying. It was kind of being in the middle of going to a dream world and staying back in reality. Peter was extremely strong; it surprised me for Charlie was the most muscular member on his wrestling team.   
  
Right when I heard a snap near my lower left rib I screeched," BLOODY HELL LET ME GO ONE OF YOU!"   
  
Unexpectedly Charlie let go first, then I flew into Peter's arms and he held me closely.  
  
"I'd never let you go," He whispered serenely into my ear. Calmingly he stroked the tears on my face away, and all the agony I was feeling immediately vanished. His smile was contagious for it made me smile as well. My reality thread tugged at me and I looked down, Peter and I were suspended above the ground! It was very magical.   
  
"M-m-mai, c-c-ome down! Th-this in-instance!" Charlie said trying to use an adult tone.  
  
"It's a little too late to go all paternal on me, Charlie," I continued, "Right now I have the power to make my own decision,"  
  
"Please Mai, you are my baby sister, a-and I really don't want to lose another one," Charlie pleaded with honesty; his eyes glistened for tears were forming. Peter must have understood the love between siblings, because without question he brought me back to Charlie. I stepped back into the nursery, Peter waited aloft outside of the window.   
  
"Charlie, I don't know what to say," I retorted. Then something unforeseen happened. Charlie gave me a really long big hug!  
  
"Oh Mai, that was terrible what you did! It frightened me so, drifting off in the air like that I thought you were a ghost! Almost gave me a heart attack, first Keira running away and then you!" He lectured with a stuttering voice; his tears were now dripping in haste.   
  
I gave him a little laugh, "Heart attack? Your that old Charlie boy??"  
  
Charlie released a smile, and also a laugh! I turned towards Peter who couldn't help but free his grin as well.   
  
"No, not that old," Charlie answered, "Who is this? A flying boy? I say! this must be Peter Pan!"   
  
"Yup, and your..uhh Charlie right?" Peter replied entering the nursery to give Charlie an energetic handshake.   
  
Charlie nodded, "Now tell me what brings you here Peter,"   
  
"I came here to rescue her! And I intend to finish the job, Mai let's go!" Peter said proudly as he stepped up to go through the window.  
  
"I'm going with him Charlie, maybe Keira is there, in Neverland," I stated as I trailed after Peter.   
  
"Wait, let me come then! Keira is my sister also, and I take full responsibility" Charlie added on, " and I am not going to let you two wonder off with this boy,"   
  
"Remember, happy thoughts now Charlie!" I then turned to Peter, "Could we use some pixie dust?"   
  
"All right, if you really WANT to bring him," Peter replied with a reluctant quality in his voice. Tinkerbell flew over Charlie, she turned a little pink. Was she blushing??  
  
"Oh Thank you Peter!" I sighed in relief and hugged him.  
  
"Okay, I can do this, happy thoughts, Napoleon? No no! Oh Dear Uncle John and his Napoleon, umm I know! The obese lady at the restaurant! Haha!" Charlie mumbled on to himself. Eventually he was finally off the ground twirling and making loops in the air!  
  
"Umm Mai, who's Kiera?" Peter asked.  
  
"My sister Peter," I replied.   
  
"Sister...sister?...HAZEL!" Peter announced in shock. 


	8. Chapter VII

"I wont do it!" I screamed at my mother   
  
"Yes, you will young lady," she retorted, "you are still my daughter, and you will do as I say!"  
  
I couldn't believe her! After a relieving day with my brother and sister, I come home to find out that mother had already packed my things after we had left. She had told me the moment I entered the door that Roedean School would like me to attend Roedean a month early to make sure that I "fit" in. Well, I can assure them before they skip to conclusions, that I wont fit in, and that I refuse to. I still cant believe that after all my rebellion, my parents are still convinced I will grow out of what they think is a phase.  
  
I stared at her blankly with my face soiled with tears once more, and looked around our living area. My sister Mai was sobbing on Charles' shirt, and my father - pitiful as he was - was left sitting on his bum doing absolutely nothing to help me. Apparently they had agreed on this together. My grandmother wasn't home, and I thanked God for that. Otherwise, more hell would have broken loose in our household, and things would conclude too many fatal injuries.  
  
With such deep anger, and unknown frustration quickly eating me alive, I thought of what to do. It was clear to me that I couldn't run to the bathroom once again like I've always done in the past. Aggravated with these troubles, I simply seized my bag pack that I had put down on the couch in front of me, and rushed out the door. Running with all my might, I heard my mothers voice behind me calling out my name. With my eyes faint from the tears, I rushed down the street, and could honestly not care less where I was going.  
  
Where am I going? What am I to do with myself now that I've run away from home? Have I really run away? What happens now to my dear kid sister Mai? What would Great-Grandmother think? Great grandmother. Oh, I hate how she's so far from me. I hate not having her here. What am I to do with myself? I haven't any amount of money with me here in England, and I've got no way of getting to my savings without parental consent, or ID. With these thoughts running through my head, and my anger growing larger and larger, I had absolutely no control over the sobs that I cried.   
  
After my nonstop sprint passed our entire neighborhood, I slowed down my pace, and walked with my head looking down at my feet. I walked for what seemed like an eternity, and thought nothing more but of the days I spent playing, and laughing with Great-Grandmother Darling. Those were the days I enjoyed the most. The days I thought were the happiest days I've could ever live…but that's over now. It's all gone, and I doubt I'll ever have them back.   
  
I wiped the tears from my cheeks, and sniffled my nose that has become quite stuffed up. After a few quick blinks to get rid of the excess tears in my eyes, I started to look in front of me, and breathe more regularly. I was planning to head towards Kensington Gardens. A place mother, and father would never think of going. They're too old to ever figure out where I've gone. The place where our old home was. Where great grandmother lived. They've grown old, and had forgotten everything about being a child.   
  
I turned my bag to face the front of my body, and unzipped the main zipper. I had taken my CD player with me to our outing today, and was genuinely glad to have some good music to listen to while attempting to find my way around England and towards Kensington Garden. As I took out my CD player - stupid as I was - hadn't been looking where I was heading. While putting on my right earphone, I seemed to have bumped something, or someone on my way.  
  
"I'm sorry." they apologized  
  
"That's quite alright." I replied trying not to sound annoyed, "However, you should watch where you're heading."   
  
"Me?" he exclaimed, "You're telling me to watch where I'm going? You're the one that's too busy with your gadget there."   
  
"Excuse me!" I shrieked, "Who are you to speak to me that way? This is not a gadget, it's my CD player."  
  
I looked at the boy across from me. The boy that was dressed in the most ridiculous costume I've ever seen. His attire consisted of tarnished green cloth that almost seemed to be leaves of some sort, and checking him from head to toe, he had no shoes, nor any manners to comb his hair before leaving his home. His hair was twisted, and snarled in all places with the occasional dead leaf, and his toes were dirty with mud. I had no control of myself, and had to laugh at him. Who in their correct state of mind would leave their home in such a peculiar style?   
  
"What're you laughing at?" he said crossly  
  
"You." I chuckled  
  
"What about me?" he answered checking himself  
  
"Who in the world would dress like that!" I shouted  
  
"Me." he simply replied, "My name's Magic."  
  
The boy outreached his filthy hands towards me as I backed up out of discomfort. He looked at his fingers, and realized they were the color of dirt, and brought them back to his body. He repeated his introduction, and bowed down. I hugged my bag, and looked at him with curiosity. With respect, I curtsied to him, and thanked him for his etiquette. In return I introduced who I was, and told him where I was heading. He had told me he knew of Peter Pan, and that Peter was his younger brother. Startled as I was, I was in awe of his fanatical declaration. I could not believe what was coming out of his mouth.  
  
"You're lying to me!" I yelled, "Peter Pans' nothing but a story my great grandmother tells."   
  
"Your grandmother?" he questioned  
  
"Yes," I replied, "my Great-Grandmother Wendy Darling."  
  
He paused, and slightly tilted his head. He slowly started walking around me, and examined me from head to toe with his fingers cupping his chin. His eyes were filled with questions, and with the occasional "hm" drove me crazy to question him.  
  
"What in the world are you doing!" I screamed  
  
"Yes," he said, "you definitely look like Wendy."  
  
"What?" I shouted, "You don't even know my Great-Grandmother!"  
  
"Peter does." He continued, "Let me look here."   
  
He came closer to me, and once more I took a step back. He calmly explained to me what he was doing, and tilted my face to the left. Closely observing me, he backed off, and looked satisfied.  
  
"What?" I asked again  
  
"You are definitely Wendy's relative." he smiled   
  
"Of course I am!" I shrieked, "I'm her great grand daughter!"  
  
"You," he started, "have her kiss."  
  
I looked at him puzzled, and questioned what he was speaking off. He pointed out a small beauty mark located on the corner of my lip, and explained what had happened with my Great-Grandmother in the past. I was completely oblivious of what he was speaking of, and up until a sudden something had flown by in front of our faces. The something was followed by countless hues of blue, and sparkled in the blanket of darkness that had overcome us while we were speaking. Unknown of what he was doing, he spoke to the pixie while I scanned him of clues. Before I knew it, I was being lightly showered of the light blue sparkles, and the emotion of bliss flowed throughout my body.   
  
"How beautiful!" I exclaimed with joy, "Don't tell me. Think happy thoughts, correct?"  
  
"Wendy's done her job." he laughed  
  
Slowly, he reached for my hand, and gradually started to float in the mid-air. As nervous, and frightened as I was, I quickly took hold of his arm, and floated up with him. I felt my bag slip from my clutch, and he told me to leave it for I had no need for my belongings where we were going to head. Of course, I knew we were heading to Neverland. A place where Great-Grandmother's stories always end up. To meet Captain Hook, The Lost Boys, and all their adventures. I allowed my bag to reach the ground, and when it did, I looked straight up to the sky…And flew. 


End file.
